


Polyglot

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, foreign language kink, just wow ok Cecil's voice, stupidly romantic things with implied sex tacked on, voice kink in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil speaks R'lyeh; Carlos approves. Carlos speaks Spanish; Cecil approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> For whydontclockswork who provided the R'lyeh translations since that was one of the languages not taught in my high school. (pity?)

There was something gorgeous about Cecil’s voice, something that struck a chord in the hearts of all who listened to it. Something about the vibrations his vocal cords gave off, the way his mouth and lips and tongue and teeth formed these vibrations into gorgeous words… it was amazing. Carlos closed his eyes lightly and smiled. He could listen to that voice all day.

And then Cecil said something, like a soft croon or murmur in a language Carlos didn’t really understand. Now Carlos was no polyglot, only knowing English, Spanish and enough Latin and Greek to glean the meanings of words he didn’t quite know (which wasn’t many), but what came out of Cecil’s mouth was not… no, it wasn’t Russian or Chinese or Korean or anything like that it was a strange miniature symphony of tongue clicks and hisses and almost sounded like he had a rapidly undulating creature in his throat. (This was a distinct possibility)

“I beg your pardon?” Carlos asked lightly, opening his eyes and looking worriedly at his…boyfriend? That sounded like such an immature word for it.

Cecil looked embarrassed and fidgeted. “Ah, you were awake for that…”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Carlos shook his head. “Just resting my eyes,”

“Oh. Well.” Cecil looked to the side and then replied “y’tharanak syha’h,”

“I’m sorry what?” Carlos turned fully to look at Cecil, looking confused.

“You don’t speak… oh. Alright,” Cecil nodded slowly. “That’s probably for the better since…”

“What did you say?” Carlos wanted to know, crossing his arms lightly.

“Nothing bad, really!” Cecil assured Carlos quickly, shaking his head. “No no nothing bad,”

“Well then tell me what you said,” Carlos replied, feigning hurt. Cecil’s face was red and he was fidgeting in the cutest manner.

“Um, well… it translates to something like… ‘I promise eternity’,” Cecil murmured in that rich, beautiful voice of his. Carlos blinked, and felt his own face heat up a little.

“Oh,” he replied simply. Cecil looked a little disappointed, like he’d been looking for more. So Carlos leaned over and kissed Cecil warmly on his mouth, grinning at the soft squeak the radio host let out.

“Te prometo la eternidad,” Carlos murmured over Cecil’s lips, not pulling away like he’d often done before.

“That’s how you’d say it?” Cecil asked softly.

“Mhm,” Carlos nodded. Cecil leaned over and kissed Carlos back, harsh and hungry and needy.

“It sounds beautiful,” Cecil breathed, pulling back a bit. “You’re beautiful,”

“Siempre dices eso,” Carlos grumbled, nipping at Cecil’s lower lip. Cecil let out another whine, something high pitched and squirmy. He mumbled something else in that weirdly exotic clicky undulating language of his that made Carlos’ guts squirm in a perversely pleasant manner. “Say it again,”

“You like it?” Cecil sounded a bit surprised. Carlos nodded. Cecil looked wonderfully shy again, biting his lip and looking to the side. Carlos waited. Cecil scooted over and climbed into Carlos’ lap quickly, leaning over to sweetly whisper into his ear “y’bthnk fm’latgh sll’ha Carlos,”

“I heard my name in that,” Carlos remarked intelligently.

“Mhm,” Cecil nodded, imitating Carlos’ earlier affirmation.

“So what’s that one mean?” Carlos wondered as Cecil scooted closer, leaning on Carlos’ chest warmly. Carlos had to control himself not to roll his hips against Cecil’s, no not yet. It was probably rude. Cecil kissed Carlos’ throat and nipped at the skin lightly, causing a firm shudder to run down Carlos’ spine.

“Hm. I should tell you,” Cecil commented almost casually, thoughtfully. Carlos frowned at the teasing a bit. “You really want to know?”

“Yes I’m a scientist I want to know everything,” Carlos replied haughtily. Cecil pulled back and looked up at Carlos, a soft smile on his face and gentle, adoring eyes. Carlos expected something equally sweet and adorable as the translation.

“My body burns, invite Carlos,” Cecil translated, rolling his hips slowly against Carlos’ and making the scientist gasp.

“O-oh,” Carlos gasped in response to the sudden change in pace and tone. That was unexpected, very unexpected. He liked it. Carlos canted his hips up and rubbed his groin against the other’s firmly, grasping Cecil’s hips and holding them in place. The look on his face was gorgeous really –his eyes widened and his face flushed suddenly, all the way down his neck.

“That’s a very rough translation,” Carlos remarked, his voice rumbling just a bit, almost like a growl. “Que quieres, querido mio?”

“Carlos,” Cecil whined, squirming. “I only took unmodified Sumarian in high school!”

“Well that’s a pity,” Carlos remarked. “Maybe I’ll teach you some,”

“That sounds…wonderful Carlos,” Cecil remarked, pointedly grinding against Carlos in a long, harsh movement that made Carlos keen softly. “Perhaps some other time,”

“Mm,” Carlos groaned, his fingers stumbling along Cecil’s waistband. “You sure not now?”

“Yes I’m sure Carlos,” Cecil did that delightful whining thing again, wiggling his hips invitingly in Carlos’ hands. Carlos began to work on Cecil’s pants with a good-natured smile.

“Just repeat after me,” Carlos pulled Cecil’s pants off of his hips. “Te amo,”

Cecil stared up at him for a moment and then grinned widely, launching himself at Carlos and flinging his arms around Carlos’ neck.

“I know what that one means,” he chirped brightly, almost too brightly for someone with an erection pressing against Carlos’ stomach. “That one means I love you,” he added, his voice going a pitch lower and sounding like a purr.

“Good because that’s about the extent of the dirty talk Ican do with a straight face,” Carlos remarked bluntly, curling his fingers around Cecil’s buttock firmly. Cecil let out a funny noise like a squeak and a groan and a giggle all rolled up into one with a side helping of that odd clicking noise- was he saying something in that language of his (whatever it was?)

Carlos had no clue. Cecil did that from time to time throughout the evening, although he managed to stick to English once they were both naked and a constant stream of praises spilled from his lips. And yes, Carlos liked it, more than liked it not because they were praises but because they were Cecils, Cecil’s voice and Cecil’s lips and Cecil’s mouth oh lord Cecil’s mouth…


End file.
